Chapter 7: Day off, Matsuri and Gaara
Prologue thumb|300px|rightAfter a long day of college courses, Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) and Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) decide to go to a restaurant. Arriving, Naruto is as nervous as ever...since he has a "box" hidden within his coat. Matsuri (CastleFalcon) and Gaara (CastleFalcon) on the other hand, take a trip over to Nightlight Beach; the beach where Gaara's bullet had accidentally backfired into his skull. Here, the two conversed over what happened to Gaara; how he attempted to kill Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon) and Hinata, and how he decided to dispose of the Uzi he had hidden in his room upon meeting her. Despite not being a couple, they gave eachother a rare type of intereaction; intimacy. Chapter 7 Matsuri would smile as she watches the sunset. The setting is beautiful; both Matsuri and Gaara on the shore sitting on towels, watching the dimming sun shift into a new moon. Warmly looking at Matsuri, Gaara would softly tell her, "You know, they call this beach the "ever closing", since it's always open....we can stay here all night, if you like..". Matsuri closes her eyes as she softly lays herself on her towel, enjoying the soft sand beneath the towel; a cussion underneath her body. Lightly smiling, she would sleepily respond, "Sure...". Gaara smiles, as he lays on his towel aswell; beside her. Naruto and Hinata on the other hand, are having a great time at the fancy restaurant. However, this conforting happiness changes into one of tearful joy as Naruto formally bows infront of Hinata. Her purple dress flows down from her chair like smoke, as her lavender eyes gleem with tears as they shift themselves over to Naruto's lips. Anti-climatically, the restaurant's talking extinguishes like candlelight, as Naruto lovingly asks Hinata, "Will you become my wife...?". Hinata bursts into tears as Naruto takes out a small box from his coat. As she mutters yes, the restaurant cheers as he slips the diamond ring onto her finger. Leaving the bill behind, he would playfully carry her to the car, to which the restaurant would cheer even louder. With Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) and Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon), however, things are much peaceful. The two are at a cherry blossom garden, under a bench, wearing kimonos (japanese casual robes), while huddled up next to eachother and drinking tea. The moon is shining like a gem in the sky, which mesteriously brings them to a point; Gaara and Matsuri. Sasuke would calmly look at Sakura, as he asks her, "What do you think of Gaara and that chick?". Sakura would simply answer, with a nice, peaceful sigh, "Oh, you mean Matsuri? She's a nice girl, though she secretley likes Gaara...she fell in love with him the moment she layed her eyes on him. However, she claims that they aren't going out. Also, she's the last inmate of my dorm, so..we talk a lot". Sasuke would quietly respond, "That's strange...the two text eachother day and night...Love birds..". As for Kiba and Karin (CastleFalcon), they are together in the boy's dorm, reading books. Randomly, Naruto kicks the door open, with Hinata in his arms.